A Happy Little Frog: A Warframe Smut
by L4dyLexan
Summary: Ivara has unfortunately been stuck in a rather lewd scenario, involving vibrators, forced orgasms, and perhaps even a Kubrow friend.


Ivara threw down her tools in frustration, letting out a loud groan of annoyance. It wouldn't come off, none of her tools worked on it, and she'd been trying for hours to rip it off. Instead, she was sitting with her legs spread eagle, a small puddle of her own fluids in between her legs, surrounded by power tools that were either broken or out of battery. Extra parts were strewn about among the tools, but no matter what she tried, it simply refused to come off. Ivara assumed the technology was similar to the Ascaris that Captain Vor had implanted on her shoulder. It was definitely Grineer designed from the make and model of the technology, with the familiar dull orange being constant among their barbaric creations. But why any Grineer would make _this_ was completely beyond her.

Simply put, the device was a set of vibrators, three of them. The first was a small ring that fit snugly around Ivara's clitoris, and the other two were stuck to her nipples. They constantly gave off a gentle hum, a near constant, small vibration that ever so slightly stimulated her. Normally not that distracting, but the issue was that seemingly at random, they spiked in intensity, vibrating like an earthquake, and didn't stop until Ivara orgasmed. And after that, they went back to their gentle, dull throb. It was driving her crazy, constantly being teased only to orgasm and not even be allowed to come down off her euphoric high gently. What was even more problematic, is that nothing she did could remove it. No power tool nor (relatively) safe weapon could remove the tiny little rings that drove her mad.

She knew there was technology to remove it, it was seemingly based on the Ascaris after all. If she'd had the materials, she could've easily crafted something to pop it off and allow her to continue as normal. But…

Ivara looked over to the freshly crafted Lenz sitting in the corner of her Orbiter. She'd spent the last of her resources creating it, but she was beginning to regret her decision to do so. She hadn't known a lockable vibrator even existed, though, so how could she have known to _not_ make the absolutely gorgeous high explosive bow and arrow she had made?

She was still angry at herself, despite that. She had a guess as to how the Vibrator had been attached to her, and it made her hate herself to think of. The night before she had… perhaps a few too many fermented drinks. She remembered stumbling about, happy as a frog could be, before waking up in her Orbiter that morning fixed with _this_ incredibly annoying thing. Ivara guessed that a rogue grineer clone with a sick sense of humor had plugged it on her while she was unconscious.

Stupid Ivara.

She let out a low moan, then a sharp hiss as the vibrator amped up. The hum became audible, and she could see the edges of it blur gently as it increased in power. Pleasure washed painfully through her body yet again, her nipples and clit being stimulated, _hard_. She never had a lot of stamina and was beginning to wish she'd been slutty enough to build some up.

Within a few seconds, she came, her entire body quivering like the string of her bow when an arrow was nocked. She gently shook as she climaxed, the sound of fluids spurting out of her pussy and into the small puddle that grew each time she did. After a moment, taking bated breaths, it was over, the pleasure and euphoria _almost_ draining from her. She breathed heavily, shaking as she began to stand up.

"O-Orids…" she stammered out, gently stumbling towards the front of the Orbiter. "Locate the materials for an Ascaris Negator, please." she said. "Operator? What is wrong? Did the Grustrag Three reapp- oh." Ordis began, before stopping. "I see there appears to beeeee- **YoU fiLthy SluTT!** -an issue with your Warframes nervous system." he said, ignoring the glitch in his matrix. "Locating requested materials, Operator." Ivara almost laughed at the incident, but decided against it. He would probably be embarrassed.

A red light glowed on her Planetary Map, and the easiest to access materials were highlighted on Earth. Ivara got on her knees in the position Teshin had shown her, closely examining the map. "Watch every aspect of your enemy closely. Even the slimmest of details can grant victory." he had said. Personally, she thought it was a load of junk, but it prevented her knees from hurting. The materials were located at a secure Toxin Control facility off the coast of a continent referred to as "North America" in the logs. Ivara grimaced. She was not in the mood to go spying. But as the vibrator began to increase again, Ivara realized she didn't really have a choice.

"P-p-plot a course!" she gasped out, hunching over her knees as she came again, fluids running down the inside of her thighs and onto the pad below her.

The mission had, so far, been tricky. Even with her Prowl, sneaking about a heavily fortified Grineer base while being constantly stimulated was no easy feat. She had to go slowly, very slowly, which cost her energy. Losing energy made her need to take longer breaks in between invisibility sessions to recharge, which left her vulnerable. What's more, the vibrator didn't stop. It kept gently buzzing the entire time she was there, meaning she was constantly aroused, and constantly leaking. She felt her fluids running down her legs as she walked, and she was dead sure someone would notice.

But thankfully for her, no one had. No one heard the stammering, stumbling footsteps as she cloaked around the base. Nobody saw the gentle drip-drop trail of juices she left as she walked with her knees bent inward. Nobody noticed her gasping breaths creating gentle fumes of condensation around her helmet, her own body so hot from stimulation that she couldn't prevent breathing it.

There had been one close call. The vibrator had peaked several times while she was in the base, but most of them she was already behind cover or somewhere quiet when it happened. She was able to cum quietly, and to leave her own little puddle where she needed to kneel to prevent her knees clacking together. However, one time she hadn't been so lucky.

She had been part way through a courtyard, a wide open area with the only cover being single pillars that would soon support a roof once it was airlifted in later on. Ivara didn't know what the purpose of the courtyard was going to be, nor did she care. If she had to guess it was to hold Dargyns. Unfortunately for her, the vibrator had peaked right in the middle of it, while the only Grineer guard there was looking right through her.

Ivara thought for sure that the Lancer would notice her. That her trembling would give away her subtle invisibility, or that the fluids creating a mess between her feet would be spotted. Ivara leaned against one of the pillars with held breath, not moaning or gasping as euphoria wracked her small body, hoping she wasn't spotted. The Lancer had seemed suspicious, staring at her uncomfortably long. But, only moments after she had come down from yet another forced orgasm, the Lancer turned and walked off.

Ivara could only breathe a sigh of relief and gently sink into the puddle of her own juices as her invisibility ran out. This vibrator was beginning to be a real pain for her to deal with. She wasn't used to orgasming so many times in such a short period. It was taking less and less time for her to cum after each peaking, and she was constantly horny and high strung. She just hoped she could be rid of it soon.

The rest of the mission had been uneventful, aside from more cumming behind cover and moving slowly and quietly. Ivara walked out of the base with the materials she needed to disengage this damn thing. All she had to do now was get to the landing zone where Ordis would show up, take the resources, and make the Negator. And if that didn't work, she had grabbed spare supplies to try a number of different things.

The Grineer hadn't even known she'd been there, and she was home-free all the way to the landing pad. Not a single Grineer on radar, and Ordis had confirmed a lack of their presence. The only thing between her and relief was a feral Kubrow den or two and some Sunlight Threshcone, and she had already helped with _that_ utter nightmare. She had enough of the damn things to last a lifetime by now.

Ivara began running once she reached the halfway point to her orbiter. Almost done, almost out. She could detach this thing and practice celibacy for a week, since she didn't want to feel another orgasm or anything even related to pleasure for at least that long. About three quarters of the way there, however, the vibrator evidently had other things in mind.

Unlike before, where it had built up at a quick, but mild rate, the vibrator instantly turned to it's maximum setting without warning. Buzzing with even more power than any other time, Ivara's feet fell out from underneath her from the sudden shock. She gracelessly face planted into the ground, and came before she could even get her hands underneath her, a gush of fluids bursting out from inside her and wetting the ground beneath her. But the vibrator didn't stop buzzing. It just kept going. Not even letting her come down from her euphoric high, the vibrator forced Ivara to cum again, causing her to twitch and shiver, continuing to leak fluids and splurt juices like a faucet left on high.

This went on for a minute, Ivara struggling to pull herself onto her hands and knees, only to fall forward as she came again, leaving her ass unceremoniously poised in the air, her soaked slit and legs shining in the sunlight.

Ivara mentally cursed, too tired from being set on a spree of orgasms to do it out loud. Whether it be by her cursing or simple luck, the Vibrator stopped buzzing, going back to it's regular low thrum against her clit. She was exhausted, unwilling to even try and move herself from her ridiculous looking position. Celibacy for a month, then. She was so tired of orgasming, and her nipples hurt from being buzzed so much.

Night was falling already, and the cool air of the forest placed some relief on her burning hot cunt as it blew gently by. Ivara found herself drifting, her vision slowly darkening. In fact, she was able to ignore the buzz of the vibrator wrapped around her clit entirely. It was peaceful, being exhausted enough to fall asleep like that. Not that she would ever do it voluntarily, of course.

Ivara peacefully drifted off to sleep.

And was promptly awoken by the feeling of hot breath at her entrance. Ivara woke in a start, snapping her eyes open. It was night now, the forest was dark and the air was cool again. Ivara hadn't moved from her earlier position, face down, ass in the air. And she was still exhausted. She guessed that the vibrator hadn't gone off while she was asleep, or she would've been awakened by that. She was grateful for the rest but she could still barely move. Her cunt was still soaking wet, but the ground beneath her and the inside of her legs was dry now. She must've been asleep for hours if those were dry. Ivara, very concerned at whatever was still breathing on her, turned her head to see what it was.

It was a feral kubrow, a big one, with a gleaming silver coat and gleaming red eyes. It was sniffing at her entrance, sticking out its tongue and lapping at the juices gently spilling from inside of her. "W-wait…" Ivara mumbled out, trying to push the Kubrow off with a tired, limp hand. But the Kubrow snapped at her hand, growling at her angrily.

Ivara flinched backwards, and decided it was time to leave. She began to gather her arms underneath her, pushing herself onto her hands and knees. But the kubrow had other ideas as it pounced forward at her shoulders, crushing her back into the ground. Her shields twinged in annoyance at the crash, but Ivara herself was unharmed. For now.

She felt a strange rod rub between her ass cheeks. It felt like it was on fire, a burning hot stake of flesh. Ivara knew exactly what it was. "Don't!" she tried to yell, but the Kubrow had already pulled back and was thrusting forward.

Ivara felt the massive shaft of the kubrow slide into her pussy. She was so wet that it slid in easily. Her insides involuntarily coiled around the massive red member, squeezing it tightly. It was huge, seeming to fill her entirely. She felt the flat head of the kubrow cock pressing against her cervix, the precum leaking from it smearing her insides. It was an incredible feeling.

"Ohhhh god~" Ivara moaned out, resistance leaving her body as she sank down into the ground. But that was only the initial thrust inside of her, the kubrow wasn't anywhere near done with her yet.

Claws dug into her shoulders, the kubrow began to ruthlessly fuck Ivara's slit, the entrance expanding to its maximum to compensate for the size of the kubrow. She could tell it was an alpha, she didn't even need to see the rest of it, and it was loving her hole. It thrusted quickly, ruthlessly, not bothering to check if Ivara was in pain or not as it repeatedly slammed into her cervix like a jackhammer. Every time it pulled out and shoved in, the shaped head rubbed against her G-spot, stimulating Ivara closer and close to climax.

She came before the kubrow did, numerous times. Everything became a euphoric haze as it fucked her, harder and harder. She didn't count how many times she came, but she guessed at least 4, simply from being fucked by an alpha kubrow. It began to speed up, quickly. It's breathing became a heavy pant as it's sex-hungry drool dripped out of it's mouth and splattered on top of Ivara's hood. It wasn't going too…

It was. It slammed itself into Ivara at full force, pushing despite being in as far as it could go. Ivara felt it's knot pressing at her entrance, and the flattened head push against her cervix. It couldn't go any further, but the feeling was orgasmic regardless.

But the kubrow kept going, pushing harder and harder, bucking against her more and more. Ivara groaned in pain and pleasure, then yelped as she felt her cervix suddenly be penetrated by the Kubrow, and the knot slide into her. She gave a loud, animalistic moan as she felt the Kubrow plunge directly into her womb, feeling it's hot, viscous seed stuffing her uterus full. Ivara quivered and came twice more from that feeling, the warm knot stretching her pussy and pressing against her g-spot.

They stayed like that for a while, the kubrow locked inside of her. And it just didn't stop cumming! It kept going, until her womb was full and she couldn't hold any more semen. Only then did the kubrow seem satisfied, pulling out with surprising gentleness. She felt the shaped head of the kubrows shaft vacate her womb, still leaking cum as it pulled out. The opened hole let some of it out, spilling into her regular canal. The tightness of the knot was relieved, leaving Ivara feeling much looser than before. She gave a euphoria drunk giggle as cum began to leak from her slit and gently drip to the ground.

 _Well, that was amazing, but I need to-_

Ivara didn't even get to finish the sentence before the vibrator turned on, once again at maximum intensity. Already euphoria high, Ivara came in less than 10 seconds, entire body instantly convulsing. The convulsion caused the cum buried inside her to come splurting out, emptying everything not stuffed in her womb onto the ground.

"Fuck…" Ivara mumbled, collapsing back to the ground. All that seed, gone to waste. The kubrow seemed especially angry about that. It growled angrily at Ivara, who was too tired to even be scared of it now. She only watched with her eyes as it paced around her, sniffling at their mixed fluids that had spilled to the floor. It leapt back on top of Ivara again, who didn't even flinch. She could see it's cock, still rock hard but smeared in cum, out of the corner of her eye. If it was going to fuck her again, she was too tired to care.

Well, she was, until it pressed up against her asshole. She found new energy inside her, pushing off the ground and forward, away from the kubrow. "W-w-wait! That's not the r-right hole!" she stammered out, lying on her back as the Kubrow furiously snarled and crept towards her again. "You won't g-get any pups if you start fucking that!" Ivara yelled out, holding out her hands to try and get it to stop.

It was low to the ground, and didn't seem intent on giving up. Ivara's feet caught on the shoulders of the kubrow, her knees being lifted up near her head as the Kubrow continued to angrily stalk forward, tilting its head down to growl at her. The flat, cumstained tip of it's member pressed up against Ivara's asshole again. She swallowed, nervously. "Don't?" she said, half question, half plead. The kubrow didn't listen.

Now in a mating press, the Kubrow plunged itself into Ivara once again, member going all the way up to the not. It was still lubricated from it's more recent creampie, and the juices flowing over her asshole had made entrance all the easier. There was no pain, just an ungodly amount of pleasure. It was less gentle than before, pounding her quick and hard, uncaring aside from the need to guarantee she kept it's seed.

It didn't take long for Ivara to reach orgasm. She had so many by now that she wondered if her dopamine receptors would be burnt out from all the euphoria. But they didn't feel burned out, in fact, the semen soaked cock fucking her ass only felt better the longer it rammed into her. Her gasped breaths of fear began to be short put moans as she came again.

This time was shorter. The feral Kubrow was quick to knot her properly, pushing almost painfully into her ass and emptying a seemingly endless supply of cum into her intestines. It was like drinking hot chocolate in reverse, a hot warmth that started at the end of the kubrows member and spread slowly through her belly. It felt amazing, and Ivara loved every drop that the kubrow hastily shot into her.

After another period of being locked against the kubrow, it pulled out, less gently than it had the first time. The shaft of the kubrow flicked upright as it was pulled out, splattering the remnants of it's last load over Ivara's chest. It stepped backwards, letting Ivara's legs fall to the ground as she sat there in euphoric bliss, unable and unwilling to move.

The kubrow very gently bit the top of her hood, and began slowly dragging her back to it's den. Ivara didn't try to resist, she was exhausted and too high to care. The inside was cool, and quiet. The kubrow gently leaned her against a wall, spread eagle, and proceeded to sit and watch her.

The vibrator peaked again, but Ivara only sat there and quivered as her body convulsed from an orgasm that happened instantaneously. The convulsion squeezed the cum from inside her out onto the floor of the den. The kubrow huffed in annoyance, cock already growing in size again, positioning itself to mount her tight slit. Then the fucking started, all over again.

Ivara stayed like that for a while. Get fucked until her womb was full. Orgasm from the vibrator and squeeze it out. Repeat. She didn't know how long she was in there, but every second of it was an orgasmic heaven.

After a while, the top of the den was cracked open. "Hello!" said a cheerful voice. Ivara opened the eyes she didn't realize were closed. The light coming in from the opened ceiling was painfully bright, but she looked anyway. Holding the roof of the den open was Titania, colored her signature dark purple and yellow.

"I see you had fun~" Titania, said teasingly. Ivara looked over herself, mildly disgusted. She was upside down against the wall, neck pressed against the ground and ass facing up. Her holes had been repeatedly ravished by the kubrow, and were wells of warm cum that stood out against her black underlayer. The semen from repeated fuckings and squeezings had spilled all over Ivara, running down her chest and legs. In addition, splatters of cum where the Kubrow had pulled out too quickly and had leftover splurts painted Ivara's face and torso. She looked like a slutty mess.

"Boop." Titania said, pressing a button. The vibrator attached to her nipples and clitoris hummed gently, then turned off. "Hope you enjoyed being a cum hungry slut~" Titania continued, gently blowing pixie dust over Ivara. She began to gently float, and Titania's butterflies lifted her out of the den.

The kubrow, who had been sleeping, gave a confused whimpering sound as it was lifted too. "I'm bringing your friend here." Titania said, scritching under the floating dogs head. "I want to watch him mount you and creampie you again," she said.

The butterflies gently carried a very tired Ivara and a very confused Kubrow back to Titania's orbiter, making sure not to spill any of the cum Ivara still had stuffed inside her.


End file.
